


Spring Is Coming

by FloatingLeaf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingLeaf/pseuds/FloatingLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tender moment between the King and his Prince Consort.;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Is Coming

A gentle breeze ruffled the curtains to the royal chambers, wafting over two naked bodies stretched out on the bed and making an Elven prince smile.

"Can you feel it, Estel?... The freshness of the air, the intoxicating scent it carries?... Spring is coming!", he announced joyfully.

Aragorn smiled back.

"The only intoxicating scent I can feel right now is that of a naked, warm and extremely well-loved elf", he murmured drowsily, pulling Legolas closer.

The elf sighed, relaxing into the embrace.

"Yet, not quite well-loved enough", Aragorn proclaimed, rolling over on top of Legolas and nuzzling his neck.

"Mmmmm... I am quite amazed at your renewed vigor these last few days, _melethron_ ", the prince answered breathlessly as eager hands roamed down his body. "It is yet another proof of the imminent change of season. You may not feel its scent on the air yet, but your body already knows that spring is coming... oh yesss... mmmmm... do that again..."

"I certainly know of someone else who will be coming... fairly soon", the man rasped, settling down between his lover's open thighs. 

Legolas shook his head and laughed, ruffling Aragorn's hair affectionately before pulling him down for a hungry kiss.


End file.
